


Secret's from my past!

by Sh0rtr0ad



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Excitement, Horses, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), m/m - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh0rtr0ad/pseuds/Sh0rtr0ad
Summary: Well, this is one if my first short storys in English and it is propably a bad one. I'm not very used to write my short storys in english because otherwise I only write in Swedish, but sometimes you got to try and hope it os not to shabby, haha!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one if my first short storys in English and it is propably a bad one. I'm not very used to write my short storys in english because otherwise I only write in Swedish, but sometimes you got to try and hope it os not to shabby, haha!

Very far away from our regular hangouts, through the forest of Greendale and further in the country you can have the chance to follow a path away from the big city of Jarlaheim to a place called Epona. Epona became its own place long back in the 16th Century, after a long dispute with the folks from Jarlaheim, but that's was a long time ago and the people from Jarlaheim and Epona are as today at peace.   
Epona is a big place with lots of places no one has discovered yet. There are people who live there in peace, at least for now. One day, on a bumpy road from New Hillcrest a quite long man in very tight wine red jeans, a grey marbled T-shirt and black leather shoes came for a visit after being away for the past month. He walked through the Crescent Moon Village to a house near a well who was placed in the middle of the village. It was a normal house with climbing plants along the yellow walls and an over blooming yard. Where bees were collecting nectars for their hives among the flowers, sat a woman on her knees, the woman he was looking for.  
A women older then himself was looking up from her flowers and stood up as he approached her with a silly smile on his face. His short hair was brown and so was his eyes, a dark color, almost black.   
"Hi Miss Pamela!" He said and waved with his hand. She smiled back with her hands behind her back. She has been down on her knees to long. Her back hurt and she tried to ease the pain. Miss Pamela Moonriver had much darker skin then Robert himself, with brown eyes and brown hair who was hide under an olive green shawl. She was wearing a purple and white tunic, black trousers and oversized shoes.   
"Hi Robert! When did you come back?" She asked him and gave him a hug, a welcoming hug.   
"Just a few hours ago. Is Cody home?"  
"I thought he was home? Did you try to call him?”   
“Yes I tried but he didn't answer so I came here to meet him. You haven’t see him around have you?" Pamela laugh out load.  
"You know my son. When he's out, he's out and I won’t see him for the rest of the day, until the end of the day when he finally shows his face. But, maybe he’s up in the mountain above the Crescent Moon Road!" She said after a moment, when she got the time to think were her son may be. She smiled at Robert and gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder.   
"Good to see you home again, I think Cody will be glad to see you!" She said with an even bigger smile and sat down on her knees again to continue to clear out the weeds from her flower beds. 

 

To get to the mountain behind the house you’d have to follow a small road away from Pamela's house and almost go to the houses near hers, but on the way to the houses you immediately turned to the left and start walking up a steep hill till you see the flat mountain. It took Robert a while to get up but finally he was standing just under the flat shape mountain on a bumpy space.   
"Cody?" He shouted and waiting for a response, but nothing happened, nothing at all. "Cody, are you there?" He tried again. Still no answer. Was Cody not here? Did Pamela guess wrong?  
Robert took a step and turned away, but suddenly stopped and looked at the flat gray shaped mountain.   
"Cody, if you are up there, can you at least answer me or raise your hand?" He shouted one more time. No answer this time either. Robert shook his head and took his first steps away from the surface he was standing on when he finally heard something.  
"I'm here. Is it necessary to shout?" Cody finally answered him and his small hand were raised to the air.   
"Didn't you hear me before?" Robert asked him and ignored Cody's own question.  
"I thought it was the wind!"   
"You thought it was the wind? Very funny. Haven’t you miss me?" Cody sat up and met Roberts dark brown eyes.   
"Miss you?" He said confused and scratched his head. Robert started to get mad, mad that his own boyfriend didn't know that he was out of town.   
"Are you serious? I have been gone for five weeks and you haven’t notice that?"   
"You’ve been gone?" He said even more confused and laid down. Robert was hurt, that his own boyfriend hadn’t notice that he hadn’t been with him all this time. And yes, boyfriend. This two guys we see aren’t two best friends from kindergarten or from pre school, this two are together in like togheter-togheter. They share feelings for each other in the same way a women and a man share there feeling for each other. They have been together since Cody was 15 years old. Cody are almost 17 years old and so are Robert. They are the same age, but not the same height. Cody are much smaller.   
They’ve always been there for each other, but lately Robert has felt that Cody doesn’t show the same feelings towards him anymore. And it hurt him all the way in to the bones. All the feelings he’d felt for Robert the passed years was washed away with Full Moon river.   
"Can you at least look at me!" Robert shouted and Cody sat up again and looked at Roberts face, who tried to hide how hurt he was.  
"How could you not notice that I was not at home, home with you?" Robert's throat hurt when he tried to hold back the tears who sooner or later would torn him apart. Cody said nothing. What could he say? Robert was not there, that's how easy it was. Cody could take care of himself without having Robert after him all the time and at this time, he thought that Robert had broke up with him. Or hadn’t he?  
Cody stood up and this time he could actually see Cody’s whole body and not just his face. Yes, Cody is much smaller then Robert, his skin color wasn’t like his mom Pamela’s. He was slightly sunburned. He had short dark browned hair which was shaved on the right side of his head. He hade a light brown eye color, Hazel brown. Cody’s eyes were a bit smaller to and not as big as his mothers since Cody are adopted from Japan. In Cody's left eyebrow he had two silver Banana bell piercings. In his left ear he had a silver ring and three button earrings. He was wearing a white shirt under a black skin jacket, black jeans which was one size to big for his body and sneakers in black and white. That was his style and he liked it, or at least he thought he did.  
Cody was trying to find out who he was and hadn’t found it yet.   
"You didn't break up with me then?" They both answer each other with question so they never got to the point of the conversation.   
"No! What the hell Cody? I’ve been calling you every day for the past weeks! How in the world did you get that, to I broke up with you?" Cody smiled lightly and jump of from the flat stone he had been sleeping on, and jumped to the stone next to him until he landed in front of Robert. The difference in height became palpable. Robert was 5,8 foot tall and Cody was 5,2 foot tall. A big difference and it looked hilarious, but in this situation, it wasn’t fun at all.   
"You were never around any more so I just thought...",  
"You thought wrong! I have NOT broken up with you!" Robert was mad and sad at the same time. Cody could see how Robert's eyes filled with tears, he tried not to show to much emotions. Robert didn't want to cry. He was stronger than that, but see Cody's calm face, made he even more emotional. The only guy he ever loved, stood in front of him and showed no feelings at all. All the love they shared for two years was gone, long gone. 

 

Cody was walking back down hill and didn't say much more to Robert. He had no more to say.  
"This is not the last time you see me!" He shouted after him. Cody continue to walk down hill without turning back.  
"No, I know that." He replied. "We live in almost the same area so it would be a shame to not see each other again!" And pretty much after that day, the first day they argued, was the end of their relationship. 

 

Later that evening Cody came down from his room and in to the kitchen where his mother, Pamela, was standing at the stove and fried her famous meatballs. She smiled a bright smile when Cody entered the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from the fridge.  
He sat down at the table and looked out through the kitchen window to their yard. It was silent outside, even the bees were calm and probably sleeping when the night fell.   
"Mom? Would you be sad if Robert and I are broken up?" Cody asked his mother. She pored up her fried meatballs in a casserole next to her and put down new meatballs to fry. "No, why do you ask? Have you two broken up?",  
"I guess we have. Is that wrong?" Pamela laugh and sat down next to him.  
"No it's not wrong honey boy!" She said calmly.   
"When two people fall in love they can, in time, loose those feeling they felt for each other from the beginning. It happens but it's nothing wrong with it. Boyfriends will come and go." Honey boy is Cody's nickname, she only use it indoors and Cody got that nickname from his mom when she found Cody, only 4 years old, with his hands in the honey jar he had stolen from the pantry. Today he doesn’t fancy honey as much, maybe he had to much in his younger age?   
"Yes that's true. You’re not mad?",  
"Why should I be mad? It's your choice and not mine. This is something you have to discover for your self and if you are not happy with Robert, you should not force your self in to a unhappy relationship!" She said quickly, stood up and shook the frying pan.   
"So... you did know that I broke up with Robert?",  
"When I met Robert earlier today, he was shining and smiling. He was happy to meat you again, and then suddelnly, he walks of in anger and lookes really upset, so that's why I knew you broke up with him." Cody drank the cold water from the glass and looked down on his hands around it and smiled. His mother was way to smart for her own good, but she was a fair woman with a good attitude.   
"Thanks mom. I'm going to bed. Good night!"  
"Night Honey boy!" She said and once again shook the frying pan. 

Cody fell asleep quickly that night without any regret of his choice when he broke up with Robert.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Pamela was up early. As every morning; she started of with turning on the kettle and roasted two slice of bread and fried two eggs, that´s how she start's the day together with Cody, who actually left the house even earlier that morning. He was out and off to his summer job his mom gotten for him a month earlier. Pamela is a very kind person who always thinks of other before her self but a very strict woman as well. She doesn’t like the idea of Cody spending his summer vacation home without doing any hard work and got him a job at the Crescent Moon village stable. Since then Cody had work there since the summer vacation started.

The stable was owned by Ilona Skywolf, a 20 years old women with red short hair and green eyes. She was a kind and loyal friend and really good with horses, but very strict. If she didn't like what she saw, you better do a better work the second time and since Cody started work at the stable, he had to make things over and over again, until she was happy with the work. But that's the only way to get somewhere in life, hard work and that’s was exactly what Cody experience with Ilona constatly watching his every move. And after the task were done, it was time to exercise the horses, but that did Ilona do her self, Cody have told her early that he would never ride again.  
Cody had owned and ridden a horse before, but after a horrible accident at age 9, he promised himself never to get back in the saddle. That accident he had made him think about the risk and what could actually have happened if he fell off.  
After Ilona rode out by herself, Cody started to walk home to get some lunch. His stomach growled like an angry bear as soon as he turned left on the road back to his house, at the same time he almost crashed in to three youngsters. Two girl, who giggled at him, or at something else, and a man, who looked into his eyes for a short moment, before the girls took him in his arms, away from Cody.  
As they pass him, Cody couldn't resist to look back and as soon as he turned his head, so did the man, and their eyes met again. Was this karma?  
The man had long dark read hair with a black cap and, his eyes. Dark red or was his eyes brown? Cody just saw his eyes for a second so he couldn't be sure. But one thing did he notice when he continued to walk home, he was very handsome.  
At home Pamela had left him a plate with food. She was out in the garden as usual to clear the weeds from the flower beds, she never noticed when Cody came home for lunch and wouldn’t notice until she was standing in the kitchen and saw the clean plate.  
Cody sat at the kitchen table and started to eat his mother’s famous meatballs with cream gravy and boiled potatoes, who have a touch of dill flavor to it. On the side he had a bottle with call water and a smaller plate with salad. Cody didn't like salad but ate it anyway, mostly to make Pamela satisfied. It was the same with fruit, Cody hated fruit to and couldn't understand why people ate fruit just like that. He shivered at the thought of putting his teeth into a soft banana, he almost felt sick and lost his appetite so he tried to focus on the plate in front of him.  
After a few minutes his plate was empty, almost the salad to. He had eaten the tomatoes and peppers, but left those green leaves, which was more suitable to a rabbit rather than a human. Quickly he washed the plate and left the house to walk back to the stable and do the last hours of work before he hade the rest of the day to relax and think about him self. 

As soon as he came back to the stable Ilona was on her way out with the second horse when he meet her.  
"Hi Cody, good you’re back! Can you let the horses out?" She asked him as soon as she passed by him.  
"Wait what? I told you...",  
"I know, but to ride the horses and then let them out takes time! And I know for sure you can let them out by yourself. I’ll be back in a moment!" She waved him off and was off, on the bigger road and left Cody alone with the horses. Of course he got nervous. He hade promised himself not to reconnected with horses aging after that bad fall from when he was 9 years old and now he had to take the horses out to the pasture, alone! Would he be such a coward, that he would ask for help? Let someone else take out the horses to the pasture so he could avoid it? The idea was a good one, but who would do that for him? No one for sure. All alone he got to the first box, where an English thoroughbred mare walked around in the box and were very exited to go out to the pasture. This mare was way to exited and that she scared Cody a bit, but he entered the box and the mare calmed down and and let him take the halter over her head and attached it without any trouble at all, that was until he open the box and she started to trot out with him after.  
It took him almost an hour the get all the 6 horses out in the pasture and also an hour for Ilona to get back from her ride and for that matter she actually helped him to clean out all the boxes after she let the horse out in the pasture with the other horses.  
Later that afternoon when they were finally done and Cody could walk home and eat dinner. He never saw that man again that day and that evening when he fell asleep he dreamed about him.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Cody had trouble getting up early for his summer job. Pamela had shouted at him from downstairs but never gotten a respons from her sleeping son, who actually ignored her, so he could sleep a few more minutes.  
He didn't when his mother come upstairs, opened his bedroom door and watched her son laying there, in his undis and with his arm over a pillow over his head. A very cleaver technique if you want to die a slow death.  
Quickly Cody jumped of his bed and started looking for his clothes in his messy room. "Take time to shower, I think you need that before you dress yourself!" Pamela said and picked up a pair of dirty boxers of the floor. Cody nodded and waited for his mother to leave him alone in his messy room. Pamela smiled and began to walk down the stairs.  
When she was far away from the stairs Cody could finally leave his room and hit the shower. At this point he thought it was a waste to take a shower when he was going to work at the stable the whole day.   
It took Cody almost an hour and a half to get ready for work and at this point he were already ten minutes late. It was right after his shower he found a new makeup idea, when he was looking on his iPhone after a new cosmetic technique, and just because of that, he was now really late for work and for sure, he was going to hear about it from Ilona.  
On his way to work, when he walk pass by the letterbox, he yawned big his eye were closed and didn't see were he was going and suddenly when the road came to an end, he walked head first into something. He stumbled backwards and looked up at the object he just walked into, it wasn’t an object, it was a person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" He apologised and walk passed the man, he had never felt so embarrassed. Cody never looked back to see wether the man was following- or looking at him. Maybe an apology wasn’t enough? It must had been okey, or was it? He never heard the man answering him. Cody stopped for a short moment, cleared his mind and started walking really fast to the stable.

Ilona stood in front of the yard with her arms crossed and looked mad, really mad.   
"You'r late!" She said shortly to him.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I overslept!" Cody lied, he didn't overslept.  
"You should have called, I have already my hands full and don't need you being late for work! Is that understood?" Cody nodded, he couldn't say more than that. He was to blame for being late to work and not calling her and telling her why he was late. "Don't stand there, go and do something that has to be done!" She demanded and Cody ran quickly away from her and in to the stables. The horses was already out in the pastures. The only thing to start with was to clean out the boxes. 

From a yellow bright sun - to rain pouring down over us. Ilona was out riding again, she didn't care about the rain and neither did the horses, but Cody did. The rain was cold and wet. He did not like the rain at all. 

By lunch he had finished all his chores and Ilona had just arrived back from her riding and with a better mood. Cody had worked harder than he should have, just to show Ilona that he was actually sorry for being late to work, and it worked. Ilona had only one horse more to ride and after that she was supposed to be somewhere else.

Cody gladly left the stable and hurried home to take a second shower, change his clothes and eat some lunch and then not leave his house for the rest of the day. Maybe listening to some music or why not read a book? He had a lot of new book he hadn’t had the chance to read and on a rainy day it was perfect to sit down, relax and read the book.   
But as soon as he was sitting down on his mom's colourful armchair with the first book he pick up in his room, he couldn’t get through the first pages. In front of him, he could see the lines of small letters that formed the words of a story, a story from back in time, and all he could think of, suddenly, was the man from yesterday. He only saw his face for just a short moment that day, and now?   
It was like trying to find the sun through a thick cloud, you’d know that the sun was there but it was impossible to see it. That is what Cody felt just right now. Without knowing it he starting to rock the armchair back and forth until he tipped too far back and with flapping arms, he rolled back with a bang and hit his head against the wall behind him. 

"Cody!" Pamela shouted just when he hit his head. "What have I told you about rocking the armchair?" The women stod in the little of the small living room with a billhook in her hand. She was more concern over the armchair then her son's health. "You know this kind of armchair is hard to find these days, this chair was made before you'r grandfather was even born!" She said desperately. This was not the first time Cody tipped over the chair.  
"I'm fine too, thanks for asking!" Cody mumbled and put the chair back on it's four legs. "Mom, can I ask you something?" The bigger women looked into her son's eye a moment, and then checked the chair for damages.  
"what?"  
"You know so much about everyone in Epona right? I mean, they all know you," Cody didn’t know how he would form the question. The man from yesterday was still there far back in his mind and he didn't want to loose the sight of him, he needed to see him just one more time. "I mean, do you know any particular guy, kind of tall, red hair?" He asked her shyly while looking at his hands. The question surprised Pamela a bit.  
"Have you already met a new guy?" She asked and ignored Cody's question.  
"I wouldn’t say that, I met him, but only for a short moment and I didn't catch his name, or remember his face. I just remember that he was tall and have long red hair." Cody said a bit stressed when his mothers smile was all over her face. She loved Robert like her own son, a nice gentleman she was lucky to have in her son's life. Sure she was a bit sad when they broke up, but Cody was still young, the right man for him have not yet appeared and Robert was not meant to be in Cody's life.   
"Well do you?" Cody asked her again and Pamela woke up for her day dream.   
"Not that i can recall, but I can asked around!" Cody shock his head immediately.  
"Forget that i asked!" He said quickly and left the living room and hurried up to his room, just to get away from his mother.

Who ever this guy was Cody could not deny the fact he would like to see him again, met his eyes, hear him talk to him again. Just a simple ’Hi’ would be enough for him just to hear it one more time.   
"Cody, Roger is here!" He heard his mother shout from downstairs. Cody open up the bedroom door and went down the stairs to meet his ex boyfriend he thought he never would see again.   
Roger was wet after spending time in the rain. Water was dropping down his short brown hair and by the look of his face, he had almost cried his eyes out.  
"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but can we talk?" Cody nodded and waited for him to start talking. "Alone!"  
"We are alone here?" Roger shook his head and the water was falling of from his hair.   
"I mean only you and me. Can we go for a walk?"  
"In the rain?" Roger knew to well that Cody did not like the rain and never spent his time out in the rain.   
"Take an umbrella with you then. I don't want to talk in hear." He said annoyed. Cody looked at him before he picked up his jacket from the hook on the wall, reach for an umbrella and went out in the poring rain with his ex-boyfriend. 

The walked away from his house and headed to the Mirror Marshes, far away from the Crecsent Moon Village. Roger talked about how he’s been doing the last couple of days since they broke up, how miserable his been and his world was not complete without Cody in it. Cody listened to him but had nothing to say. The feelings he had before was long gone and he did not feel the same as he did the first time they met. 

"How can you be so calm when I'm trying my best to get through to you!" Roger suddenly said and stopped while Cody walk straight ahed, before he stopped and looked at him.  
"What do you want me to say?" He asked him with his hands down his pocket.   
"Say your sorry and take me back."  
"That's a little to much to wish for don't you think? What am I supposed to be sorry for? I'm not sorry at all" Cody was as calm as he always use to be. His word were strong, to strong for Roger who still could not believe that the guy he every loved was so calm and so cold, never regret how he broke up with him.   
"Your such a dick, you know that?" Roger facial expression changed drastically from dejected to almost crazy in the short seconds that Cody did not feel the least bit remorseful when he broke up with him.   
Cody did not answer him. If there is something his mother told him is not to raise his voice to people who started to get angry or pissed because it would always makes it worse. "Say something!"  
"Like what? Yes I'm a dick? Is that what you want to hear?” The rain was pouring down on them and the road slowly became like an river when the water flooded down along the edge of the ditch.

He sighed irritated as he tried his best to calm down, but instead he let his arms fall down to his sides as he, with tearful eyes locked at Cody.  
"I didn't want to come to this but if I can’t have you, no one can!” He said and from behind his back he picked up an gun with a silent damper on it and aimed at Cody. Cody laughed ironically.  
"So your going to shoot me? Because you can't have me?" Roger nodded while the tears were overflowing from is eyes as he pulled the trigger. No sound at all, no birds sang, only poring rain dripping down from the sky, hitting the leaf before the completely vanish in to the ground next to a black open umbrella.   
His clothes became wet as his clothes sucked up the water, the rippling river stained red by the blood oozed from his body. It was hard to even breath normal when his mouth tasted like blood. He coughed and spitted out the blood who was fillings his lungs.   
Roger stood and looked down on him while he was trying to breath. Roger aimed the gun at him again and held his finger on the trigger, got himself ready for the killing shot, when he suddenly looked over his shoulder. He hid the gun behind his back and ran of, leaving Cody alone on the road to die. As he felt he was loosing consciousness he could see a wave of a red river was floating beside him. He also thought he heard something but could not move his head to see what he heard or what he saw, maybe it was his way to heaven? See his grandparents again who pass away years ago. I felt how his body was flying up as the heaven open it's gate to welcome him. He smiled as if he saw a familiar face, God maybe? He smiled once before he fell to his forever sleep.


End file.
